Steve's adventure into warrior cats
by Jordan Seitz TheMinecraftHero
Summary: On their battle for Minecraft Steve and Bill get dropped into a portal to a whole new world.
1. Prologue

Steve's adventures In Warrior cats

Prologue:

"Run!" Steve yelled at Bill who was his friend.  
>They both jumped onto a bridge to the one and only Herobrine's castle.<br>Wither skeletons charged at them with blazes also behind. "Hey Steve want to have some fun" Bill asked Steve.  
>Steve smiled "You know I do". Steve and Bill both grabbed their bows and shot all the blaze down and some wither skeletons.<br>"The wither skeletons are too fast!" Bill panicked and started falling back. "Down there is another bridge hurry jump!" Steve yelled. Bill jumped first and landed on the bridge.  
>Steve jumped but was thrown back by an unknown force and was thrown on a floating piece of land.<br>When Steve got back up he saw Herobrine with his diamond sword on the other side of the island.  
>"Hahahaha Steve prepare to die" Herobrine said laughing evilly. "In your dreams you white eyed idiot!" Steve replied back. Herobrine teleported behind Steve and kicked him in the back hurting Steve and making him fall over.<br>Herobrine then tries to stab Steve but missed due to Steve rolled to the side. The force of Herobrine stabbing into the ground made the floating island start falling out of the sky.  
>"The island it's falling like gravel well good luck Steve trying to be alive farewell Steve Muhahahaha!"<br>Herobrine said to Steve then teleported away.  
>"I got you Steve" Bill said grabbing Steve then teleporting back with the ender pearl.<br>Bill let goes of Steve to make Steve get up. "Ughh what happened" Steve said getting up. "U passed out due to the speed of the island falling but I grabbed u in time."  
>Bill replied back "Hey thanks man now let's defeat Herobrine and take down his castle. "Agreed and looks like we have company." Bill said "you mean a lot of weak people let's take them down"<br>Steve said charging at them. Just with a couple of slashes and stabs the mobs were all gone and they were at the castle door. "It's obsidian we can't blow it up or we can't mine it we don't have any diamond pickaxes."  
>Bill said to Steve "Who says we are going through the front there's an opening up there." Steve then threw an ender pearl over the wall.<br>"Are you serious its suicide!" Bill yelled at Steve who then opened up the gate.  
>"No enemies? Where are they all?" Steve asked. They both open up the interior just to see dead guards. "What happened here?" Bill said to Steve while they were seeing the dead enemies.<br>"There's Herobrine's throne room." Steve said opening up the door just to see Herobrine unconscious on the ground with a sword through his stomach. "Why is Herobrine on the ground is he dead?"  
>Bill said walking up to Herobrine but Herobrine grabs Steve "Watch out for the hoods they caused this leave now." Herobrine said then passed out.<br>"Welcome travelers and also goodbye" The floor under Steve and Bill crack and then break and they fall into a mysterious water under them with ender particles comming out.

Everything goes black for them.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Third Person P.O.V

Steve and Bill got through the portal but were separated and teleported to different places. Steve ended up in a tree near a house. Steve woke up in a tree he felt different as he did before as he looked at his hand it was a paw. Steve was surprised but then he realized he wasn't in minecraft anymore. Steve looked around in the tree and spotted another cat on a fencepost. "What is going on here all I remember was me and Bill! Where he we must have got separated from the portal is drop, but wait if Herobrine was on the ground I wonder where he is."

Bill's P.O.V

"Uhh where am I and why am I in a bush" Bill said getting up. "Why am I a cat and also where am I?" Bill said poking his head out of the bush. "Well better go exploring." Bill said walking around Bill heard something step on a stick. "Who's there?" Bill asked. A cat then comes out of the woods attacks him. "Who are you and why you are on our territory explain yourself now or else you will die" the cat said angrily. Bill escapes the cats grasp and tries to fight back with slashing back at the cat only scratching the cat once. "Big mistake" the cat said tripping Bill but Bill got up and escaped luckily. "Why am I being hunted time to run." Bill said rushing away from the cat.

Third Person P.O.V

Steve jumped down from the tree and snuck onto the fencepost. The cat perked up his ears "Smudge is that you?" the cat said. Steve starts getting closer to the cat but the cat realized it wasn't smudge and jumped off the fencepost and saw Steve who was looking at him. "Who are you and why were you sneaking up on me?" The cat said "First, tell me where am I first then I'll tell you who I am" Steve said back. "No I think you should tell me first" the cat said back. "Is the going to go on all day fine I'll tell you mine, My name is Steve and I'm not from here now yours?" Steve explained. "Alright my name is Rusty and I'm a cat and I live here."

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short.**


End file.
